


If Your Life Was A Movie

by ussnicole



Category: All Time Low, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Actors, Alternative Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Depression, Gay, Love, M/M, Misunderstanding, Self-Harm, Song fic, album, movie script, soundtrack, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussnicole/pseuds/ussnicole
Summary: The heartwarming story of two boys falling in love and the ups and downs of high school relationships: starring Kellin Quinn and Vic Fuentes, soundtrack by Pierce the Veil and Sleeping with Sirens.Coming soon to theaters near you!Disclaimer: THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY. ANY NAMES ARE USED WITH CREATIVE LICENSE AND DO NOT REFLECT REAL PEOPLE.AKA if you can't hang then there's the door





	1. Scene One: With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear

( _ Scene one opens as we see Claremont High with crowds of people out front; it is the first day back to school; Kellin voice over) _

KELLIN: Life used to be simple. That is, until senior year of high school. Funny how one transfer student can change your life. I didn't understand what the strange, shy new boy made me feel like at first, and I almost ruined it. This is my -well, our - story.

( _ Scene pans out to see Kellin walking up to a group of people; they greet him and walk into the school; disperse to go to homeroom; Vic is in Kellin's homeroom already, alone; Kellin voice over) _

KELLIN: At first, I felt bad for the guy. He seemed so weird that first day, walking around so cockily with his unusually long hair - like mine, and only a few others - and acting like he owned the place. He was always jotting stuff in a notebook that he carried out with him everywhere. That first time I saw him, I was so intrigued. There he was, sitting alone in the back of the classroom, scribbling in a plain black notebook. I just had to sit by him, so I did.

( _ We see Kellin sit by the boy and smile; the boy studies him briefly, smiles faintly back, and then goes back to writing; Kellin is undeterred; Kellin voice over) _

KELLIN: I tried talking to him, but he answered in short, to-the-point sentences, focusing more on his writing than on me. When I leaned over to see what he was writing, he snapped the book closed and sighed, frowning at me. I sat back, hands up in defeat, smiling apologetically.

( _ Camera zooms in on the boys; we focus on their conversation) _

KELLIN: Whoa, sorry man! Didn't mean to pry. I was just curious. I'm Kellin, by the way.

VIC: I'm Vic. Nice to meet you.

( _ The two boys shake hands, and then the homeroom teacher begins to take roll; we watch the usual homeroom activities; Kellin voice over) _

KELLIN: Vic and I had four classes together, which I was really happy about. I didn't know why, I just felt like I wanted to get to know him. He seemed grateful that I was being friendly, so I stuck around.

( _ Scene shifts through the two first classes; shows Kellin and Vic talking and laughing, being friendly; scene shifts next to cafeteria; Kellin voice over) _

KELLIN: When lunchtime came around, I got my lunch and led Vic out to the field. He asked me where my friends were, and I sort of lied. I told him I didn't have any. I'm not sure why; I was fairly popular throughout high school and I did have lots of friends. I guess I wanted to get to know Vic, keep him to myself? I shouldn't have lied.

( _ Scene shows the two talking, and then changes to the two out front of school; time has passed; Kellin voice over) _

KELLIN: It was about a week later, and Vic and I were pretty good friends. But I had maintained my lie about my friends, and it almost ruined everything.

( _ Camera pans out from a shot of Kellin and Vic to a group of guys walking up to the two; their conversation is filmed) _

JAIME: Yo, Kellin!

JACK: Where you been, man?

TONY: Ay, goin' AWOL on us, buddy?

( _ Kellin looks uncomfortable and awkward; Vic is confused; friends are oblivious) _

KELLIN: Uh...um...hey guys...

TONY: Who's this?

JAIME: How come we haven't met your new friend?

_ (Vic's expression goes from confused to hurt to angry; he gives Kellin a look of disbelief and jogs off; camera shows him holding in tears; Kellin and Vic voice over overlapping) _

VIC: I thought he was my friend...

KELLIN: I had no idea what to do...

VIC: He  _ lied _ to me...

( _ Shot goes back to Kellin; conversation filmed) _

KELLIN: Hey, Vic! Wait! Ah, shit. God dammit! Fuck!

JAIME: Dude, you should have introduced us. Why didn't you?

KELLIN: I-I... God, I don't even know. I guess I thought you wouldn't like him, or...

TONY: You sure screwed up. You better go apologize.

( _ Kellin nods and camera follows as he goes after Vic; as soon as Vic sees Kellin he speeds up; their encounter is filmed) _

KELLIN: Hey, Vic! Hold up, wait, I can explain!

( _ Vic freezes; spins around; he looks hurt, but incredulous) _

VIC: Oh, I'd love to hear that! You're a liar Kellin. What, did you think I'd bring down your popularity? If I embarrass you, why did you befriend me? Why are you here?

( _ Kellin runs his hand through his hair in frustration, sighing) _

KELLIN: I... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just...

( _ Vic holds up his hand, interrupting; he shakes his head) _

VIC: No. You know what? I don't want to hear it. If you're just going to lie to me, don't. It's fine. Go hang out with your  _ friends. _

_ (Vic walks away; leaves Kellin speechless and upset) _

KELLIN: That's not what I meant.

( _ Kellin calls last line out after Vic; Vic looks over his shoulder as he walks away) _

VIC: I'm sorry. I don't associate myself with liars.

END SCENE ONE

Once the camera stops rolling on-set, Vic turns around, laughing. Kellin snorts and they high-five, walking off the set together.

"Nice acting," Kellin says, and Vic snickers.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this. Yeah, I wanted to get my break in acting, but this is definitely  _ not _ what I was thinking."

Kellin shrugs, responding, "Hey, it's a start. What, you're complaining about pretending to fall in love with me?" He looks at Vic, holding his hands over his heart with a look of hurt on his face. Vic bumps him with his shoulder, rolling his eyes and smoothly changing the subject.

"I mean, at least we get to use our real names. That really simplifies it." Kellin glances at Vic, noticing the change of topic, but let's it go. They can still be friends, right?


	2. Scene Two: Stay Away From My Friends

_ (Scene two opens in the cafeteria; some time has passed; Vic looks for a place to sit; Vic voice over _ )

VIC: It had been about two weeks since I had talked to Kellin. He shot me glares every time he saw me, ignoring me in class even though we sat next to each other and I tried to apologize. I was mad, rightly so, but in calling Kellin a liar I had lost my only friend. It wasn't so bad sometimes, but lunch.... Lunch sucked.

_ (Vic sees another boy standing alone; walks over; he starts a conversation) _

VIC: Hello.

ALEX: Hey, your Vic, right? I'm Alex.

_ (Alex holds out his hand; they shake, then talk; we see Kellin notice them; he walks over and pulls Vic away) _

KELLIN: Listen, asshole. Go find your own fucking friends. I don't need you anywhere near my group. Stay away from my friends.

( _ Vic opens and closes his mouth but no words come out; Kellin sneers and begins to walk away; Vic quietly replies to his back _ )

VIC: You don't know what it's like.

_ (Kellin stops; he sighs, not bothering to turn around) _

KELLIN: What is like what?

_ (Vic walks past him; talking as he passes; he unconsciously plays with the bracelets on his wrists) _

VIC: I hope you're okay with yourself. I hope hurting people doesn't affect your sleep at night.

( _ Kellin watches him; frowns at the bracelets; shakes his head; Kellin walks away and we follow Vic as he walks out of the school buildings to the field; Vic voice over) _

VIC: I couldn't believe him. I understood him being mad, but "stay away from my friends?!?" Who does he think he is? He really doesn't know what it's like to wake up in the middle of the night, wrists itching for another line, blood screaming to be evacuated. I've never fit in at any schools I've been in, and I thought this one would be different. Of course it isn't. And I trusted him.

END SCENE TWO

"Whoooooo that was deep!" Jaime yells, as soon as the camera shuts off and the director tells the actors they're finished for today. Alex laughs, shaking his head as the group of actors comes together to talk about the filming. They walk off the busy set, teeming with extras for the movie and miscellaneous makeup artists and costume directors, hurrying around and packing up for the night.

"Who's up for pizza?!?" screams Jack, running forwards towards the cars and jumping excitedly. Alex laughs, smiling at him fondly. Kellin doesn't fail to notice. He's happy for Alex and Jack; they are free to be themselves. Kellin knows he's gay, or at least bi, but he hasn't really told anyone. He guesses it may be sort of obvious because he's playing a gay high school student, but Vic claims he isn't, so Kellin doesn't know what to say. His friends would accept him, he just doesn't realize it. He's so scared that Vic - he shakes his head. He doesn't care about Vic! He's just a friend!

Ah, fuck. Kellin needs to get his shit together.


	3. Scene Three: A Match Under Water

( _ Scene picks up on Vic sitting on the field alone, listening to music; Kellin walks up tentatively; Kellin voice over _ )

KELLIN: I knew I had screwed up; I should have told Vic about my friends, but I was stupid. I was scared my friends wouldn't like him, and I knew exactly why. I'm out of the closet, not entirely gay but I am open about being bi, and I don't really care who knows. My friends accepted me, which is more than many people get. But I had never really been interested in anyone before, so when I found myself drawn to Vic I was worried they wouldn't accept  _ him. _ Now I had pushed him away.

He had called me a liar, and I was mad. But he was right; I lied to him, and it was time to apologize.

( _ Vic looks up at Kellin with first surprise and then a glare; he turns his music up and turns away; Kellin sits down next to him and gently pulls one of his headphones out; their conversation goes as such _ )

VIC: What the hell do you want, Kellin? I've been staying away from your friends.

( _ Vic spits his words at Kellin with disdain; Kellin listens quietly _ )

KELLIN ( _ timidly _ ): Vic... I'm sorry.

VIC ( _ surprised _ ): Sorry for what?

KELLIN: ...everything.

VIC ( _ sarcastic _ ): Oh, yeah, that's descriptive. You know, sorry doesn't fix a damn thing.

KELLIN: I know, and... and I'm just so sorry for being an ass. I was a jerk, and you didn't deserve that. I wish I could take it all back.

VIC ( _ scoffing _ ): Yeah, I wish you could take back meeting me too. I'm done, Kellin. Please just stop.

( _ Vic gets up in a huff; he grabs all of his things and begins to walk off; Kellin grabs his wrist to stop him; Vic hisses in pain _ )

KELLIN: Vic...? What's wrong? ...what's on your wrist?

( _ Kellin doesn't wait for Vic's reply; he hesitantly moves Vic's bracelets; Kellin gasps as we see thin red lines up and down Vic's wrist; Vic sighs and removes his wrist from Kellin's grip _ )

VIC: Don't worry about it Kellin. Just leave it alone. I'll stay out of your way.

KELLIN ( _ voice breaking, tears in eyes; whispering _ ): ...this is my fault. All my fault Vic, oh god, oh god...

( _ Vic sits back down groaning; Kellin is sobbing into his hands; Vic pulls Kellin's hands away from his face _ )

KELLIN: I hate myself Vic. God, how can you still be talking to me? I'm such a fucking asshole...

VIC ( _ forcefully _ ): Yeah. You are an asshole, Kellin. But don't blame yourself for this. It's not all your fault. I've been doing this for a while, it's not like I'm just going to up and stop. But it's not all you. Yeah, I'm still pissed at you, but you don't have to beat yourself up for this.

KELLIN ( _ still crying; hopefully _ ): Do you think... maybe... we could be friends again?

VIC: I'll think about it. You're still an ass.

( _ Vic walks away, leaving Kellin staring after him; Kellin voices over _ )

KELLIN: I felt so terrible. Despite what Vic had said, I didn't believe him for one second that it wasn't my fault that he was cutting. I knew it was because I was bullying him, and I made a promise to myself to fix this.

END SCENE THREE

After the scene was filmed, Vic and Kellin walked around the field getting to know each other. Kellin shot sideways glances at Vic, wondering if he had even the slightest chance with the young actor. Vic shot sideways glances at Kellin, wondering if the feelings he was having towards his fellow actor were purely plutonic, and if so why the hell he wanted to lean over and kiss Kellin. Neither noticed the other's glances, but the other actors knew exactly what was happening.

"God, those two need to get over themselves and figure out that they're both falling in love. I mean, we all notice," Alex pointed out to Jack. Jack grinned and slapped Alex's ass lightly.

"They can't be as cool as us," he teased, causing Alex to blush as Jaime and Tony ran away childishly.

"GET A ROOM!" Jaime yelled, causing Tony to burst out in laughter.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kellin asked when he and Vic had returned to the rest of the cast. Tony was rolling around on the ground, and Jaime was bent over, hands on his knees and tears streaming down his face. Jack and Alex were glaring at the two, but they smiled reluctantly.

"It wasn't... even... that funny," Jaime choked out through his laughter, motioning to Tony, who was still basically dying. Kellin rolled his eyes and Vic chuckled. The two looked at each other and walked away from the four.

They didn't hear Jack and Alex whisper to each other, "whipped." And maybe it was for the best.


	4. Scene Four: Stomach Tied In Knots

( _Scene opens with Vic at his locker; he gets jostled by the flow of students as they walk towards the doors out of school; eventually the crowd thins and we see Kellin walk up, his eyes still red but no longer crying; Kellin voice over_ )

KELLIN: I was so worried about Vic, and I was worried about how our conversation would go. My stomach was turning, and I was so scared I would just hurt Vic more. I couldn't lie anymore; the truth was, I liked him. A lot.

( _Vic slams his locker shut with a huff; he looks surprised to see Kellin standing three feet away, and then sighs; their conversation_ )

VIC ( _irritably_ ): What do you want, Kellin?

KELLIN _(hesitantly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck):_ I... I wanted to explain myself. _(before Vic can interrupt)_ Please, let me explain.

VIC ( _sighing as he motions for Kellin to walk with him_ ): Alright, go ahead.

KELLIN: Well, I... I was thinking about-about before, at lunch...

VIC ( _bluntly_ ): When you found out I cut.

KELLIN: Y-yeah. And I know you said it wasn't my fault-

VIC: It wasn't.

KELLIN: Not completely, but partly it was. I treated you like shit, Vic, and I caused your pain to some extent.

VIC: Well... okay, so what? So you're sorry, yeah, you told me that at lunch.

( _The two are out of school by now, walking down the sidewalk; Kellin is still apologizing; Vic stops abruptly and turns to Kellin_ )

VIC: Why do you care so much? It's not like it's your problem, you apologized, I forgave you. It's seriously okay, Kellin, so why are you so worried?

KELLIN ( _taken aback_ ): I... I, I want to be your friend... I didn't mean to push you away, and I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just...

VIC ( _impatiently_ ): Just what, Kellin?

KELLIN ( _quietly, almost fearfully_ ): I was so afraid you wouldn't want to hang out with me if you knew I liked you.

( _Vic gasps quietly; Kellin looks at the ground, kicking the sidewalk idly with his shoe; after a pause, Vic sighs_ )

VIC: But we just met...?

KELLIN: Does that even matter? I knew from that first class we had together that you were someone I wanted to get to know. I wanted to get to know you, and when I learned more about you, I couldn't help it.

( _Kellin rubs his face with his hand and sighs; Vic is staring at the ground with a surprised look on his face; Kellin goes on, determined but with tears in his eyes_ )

KELLIN: I... I know you probably don't feel the same way, and that's okay. I'll even understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, and I'm sorry that I told you this in that case. But damn it, Vic, I had to say something. I couldn't let you walk away.

( _Vic looks up when Kellin says his name, his eyes full of tears too; he shakes his head repeatedly after Kellin finished talking, and then meets Kellin's eyes_ )

VIC: I... You... You like me? Like, more than a friend?

KELLIN ( _choking out a laugh through his tears_ ): Yeah, what are we, in middle school?

( _Vic laughs too, then pulls Kellin into a hug_ )

VIC: Fuck, Kellin, why didn't you tell me?

END SCENE FOUR

When the scene came to an end Kellin and Vic took a bit longer than necessary to stop hugging. Kellin cracked a watery smile at the shorter boy as the two broke their embrace, and Vic grinned as he wiped at his eyes.

"Nice acting, Kells," he said, walking back to the high school set next to Kellin. No, Kellin didn't miss the nickname Vic gave him. He just chose not to say anything.

"Right back at you, Vic," he nodded, bumping his shoulder into him, "got me all choked up and everything." Vic laughed loudly, bumping Kellin back and then shoving his head playfully.

"You know that was a good performance."

"I know, I did so well didn't I!"

"Touché."

Jaime nudged Tony as they watched the two walk back to the set.

"Hey, twenty bucks says they aren't just acting," he stage-whispered, causing Tony to elbow him in the ribs.

"Hush, pendejo. Don't say anything, just let them be. They'll figure it out sooner or later," he told Jaime quietly. But as a second thought, he added, "Ah, fuck it. Thirty bucks says Kellin's gonna make the first move."

Jaime laughed triumphantly, then shook Tony's hand.

"You got yourself a bet."

Just then Alex and Jack walked up, Jack looking mildly disheveled and Alex with his shirt on backwards. Tony and Jaime took one look at them and burst out into laughter. Alex and Jack looked at each other in confusion, their eyes widening as they took in the other's appearance.

"Oh, you two knew we were together anyway. Get over it," Alex said, rolling his eyes and Jaime and Tony. Just then Kellin and Vic walked up.

"Why is it that every time we walk up Jaime and Tony are dying? And why the hell do you two look like you just woke up? It's the middle of the day," Kellin asked, taking in the scene with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"If only you knew!" Jaime gasped out to Kellin. Vic just rolled his eyes and pulled Kellin away.

"Don't do a Jalex!" Tony yelled after them. Kellin didn't know what that meant, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to, either. Especially because as soon as Tony said that, Jaime howled out in laughter and started rolling around. Christ.


	5. Scene Five: James Dean & Audrey Hepburn

( _ A week later; scene opens in cafeteria; Kellin and Vic are sitting together at a table with Tony, Alex, and Jaime; the boys are talking loudly over each other and throwing food back and forth; Kellin and Vic are laughing and playfully pushing each other _ )

JAIME: Tony, you jackass!

ALEX: Did you guys hear about the beach party next week?

TONY: Not my fault you're in trouble again Jaime!

KELLIN: Beach party?

( _ Jack walks up; Alex and Tony make room for him on the bench and then everyone turns to Alex _ )

ALEX: Yeah, apparently it's a big end of summer thing, a sort of 'damn, school's back in but hey, let's get drunk' thing. There's gonna be girls there!

( _ Jaime, Tony, and Jack whoop; Kellin and Vic share a knowing look; Jack notices _ )

JACK: Oh, stop pretending no one here knows you two are together!

KELLIN ( _ surprised _ ): Huh?

ALEX ( _ rolling his eyes _ ): Stop pretending. None of us care; in fact, we've been waiting for you two to say something, but you haven't. It's not going to change anything to us, don't worry.

JAIME: Yeah, honestly, we could care less, just don't talk about horny shit in front of us.

VIC ( _ dryly _ ): Such a good friend, Jaime.

TONY: Hey, as long as you aren't talking about how you're fu-

VIC: Okay! I think it's time to go to class now.

( _ After school; Vic and Kellin walk to a park together; they sit under a tree and talk _ )

KELLIN: I'm so lucky to have you, Vic.

VIC: Not as lucky as I am. You're the best thing that's happened to me all year.

KELLIN ( _ pretending to be insulted _ ): Just a year? Ouch.

VIC: Drama king.

KELLIN: But you love it.

VIC ( _ shrugs _ ): Can't deny that.

( _ The two lean in; share their first kiss; whisper as they keep their foreheads together _ )

KELLIN: So lucky.

END SCENE FIVE

Kellin sat there as they slowly sat back, keeping his eyes on Vic. Vic was blushing slightly, and Kellin thought it was the cutest thing ever - he means, hey, nice weather today.

"Tell me how you really feel, Kells," Vic joked weakly, smiling at his co-actor. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on; he's straight, so why are there so many butterflies in his stomach? Probably just tired, that's all.

"Eh, wouldn't want to inflate your ego," Kellin grinned, his stomach flipping at Vic's casual use of his nickname. But at the same time, Kellin was upset. He wanted something more with Vic, he knew that. There was no denying it. But Vic was adamant about this just being a job, and that hurt Kellin a little.

He was just going to have to get used to disappointment.


	6. Scene Six: Fast Times At Claremont High

( _ Scene opens at the beach; there is a large bonfire, coolers scattered on the sand, and tons of students drinking, playing soccer, wading, etc. Kellin, Vic, Alex, Jack, Tony, and Jaime have just arrived and are standing by the fire _ )

ALEX: See, I told you guys it would be awesome!

KELLIN ( _ sarcastically _ ) : We never doubted you.

JACK: I'm gonna go join the soccer game. Anyone in?

JAIME: Yeah, lemme get a drink really quick.

ALEX: We'll meet you over there, Jaime. C'mon Tony, let's go!

VIC: ( _ shyly)  _ Do you want to play?

KELLIN: Only if you do.

( _ Kellin and Vic are left standing alone as their friends run off to the soccer game. Billie Joe and Gerard walk over, holding a few beers and laughing _ )

BILLIE JOE: So I said - oh, hey Kellin! Long time no see, man.

KELLIN ( _ nervously):  _ Hey, how's it going?

GERARD: Kellin, we used to be so tight! Now you never hang with us.

KELLIN: Yeah, I guess so. It's been a while, hasn't it?

( _ Kellin has protectively stepped in front of Vic, who hears how anxious Kellin sounds and steps up next to him _ )

BILLIE JOE: Uh oh, what have we here? Do you have a boy toy, Kellin?

VIC ( _ forcefully _ ): I'm his  _ friend.  _ Who are you?

GERARD: Where are our manners? I'm Gerard, and this is Billie Joe. We're some old friends of Kellin's. And who are you?

VIC: I'm his b- ( _ Kellin stomps on his foot _ ) -friend. His friend.

( _ Vic shoots a glare at Kellin and rolls his eyes, walking away. Kellin smiles awkwardly and turns back to Gerard and Billie Joe _ )

BILLIE JOE: I knew you were a faggot.

GERARD: Better keep an eye on your fuckbuddy.

( _ They walk off, laughing and flipping Kellin off. Kellin just sits down next to the fire, sighing and rubbing his eyes. Scene cuts to later that night, as we follow Kellin who is walking around trying to find Vic. In the distance, we see a group of boys, including Gerard and Billie Joe, surrounding Vic and pushing him around. Kellin runs over but can't get into the group to help Vic _ )

KELLIN: Vic! Hey, fuck! Get off of him!

GERARD: Kellin! We're teaching the fag a lesson, why don't you join in?

BILLIE JOE: It's not like you're a stranger to teaching people a lesson.

( _ Vic has fallen now, and one of the boys kicks him one more time in the stomach before they run off, laughing and high fiving. Kellin rushes to Vic, who has a bloody nose and is crying _ )

KELLIN: Oh, Vic...

END SCENE SIX

Kellin helped Vic up, handing him a tissue to wipe away the fake blood. Vic grinned, taking the tissue and succeeding in smearing the substance all over his face.

"Can you, uh," he asked, holding the tissue towards Kellin with a sheepish look on his face.

"Yeah, sure," Kellin replied, gently wiping away what was left of the blood. Vic wiggled his eyebrows at Kellin, causing the boy to laugh as they walked back towards the bonfire. The rest of the cast was hanging out, mingling with the extras and enjoying the night. The camera crew was packing up, but a few cameras were rolling to take candid footage to splice into the movie.

"Good job today," Vic said to Kellin, blushing slightly and thanking the stars it was dark out. Kellin blushed too, kicking at the sand and smiling like an idiot.

"You too."


	7. Scene Seven: King For A Day

( _ Scene opens with Kellin and Vic in a park. Kellin looks distressed and Vic is sitting against a tree holding his knees to his chest _ )

VIC ( _ softly) _ : What did they mean?

KELLIN: What?

VIC: When they said you're not a stranger to teaching people a lesson? You used to be  _ friends with them _ ?

KELLIN: Yeah, and I'm not proud of it. I was pulled into their group and they pressured me into joining their bullying. I felt so bad that I started to avoid everyone, and that's when I found the friends I have now.

VIC: You're not like that anymore though. And I...

KELLIN: You what?

VIC: I love you, Kells. I know the party was bad, and I know you don't have the best past, but no one does. At my old school, I was the - the suicidal freak. No one talked to me because they thought I was going to just kill myself if they said anything. It was horrible.

KELLIN: I love you too, Vic.

( _ Scene cuts to Vic's bedroom; Vic is sitting against his bed and Kellin is laying on it, playing with Vic's hair _ )

VIC: Hey Kells? Did you really mean it when you said you loved me too?

KELLIN ( _ surprised _ ): Of course! How could I not? You're perfect.

VIC: I'm not... Perfect. Not by far.

KELLIN: You're the only person I want to be with, and you're perfect to me. I know you've had a rough time, but I will always be here for you and I love you more than even I can understand.

VIC: Thank you... Will you stay the night?

KELLIN: Sure. Let's forget about everything in the past, okay? Just for tonight?

VIC ( _ with a slight smile _ ): A single night without a ghost in the walls...

END SCENE SEVEN

"Scoot over," Vic said, standing from his place on the floor of the set and nudging Kellin. The filming today was just the two of them, so they were the only two actors in the vicinity. Kellin shifted over on the bed and Vic flopped down next to him, sighing in content as he settled into the blankets.

Kellin was slowly dying inside. He was lying next to his costar, in a bed for Christs sake, and he didn't have the guts to tell Vic how he really felt. If only he could tell him how much he had grown to like him over the short time they had been working together.

Vic was in the same predicament. Half of him wanted to roll on top of Kellin and kiss the hell out of him, and the other half was screaming NO HOMO HES STRAIGHT and that it was just a job… that he would get his heart invested and then broken. Ironic that neither of them could draw the conclusion that actors playing gay high school students just might be gay... But who's asking. They were laying together and that was enough, for the time being.


	8. Scene Eight: S(He) Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty

_ (Scene opens where scene seven left off: Vic is on floor and Kellin is on bed. Kellin is contemplative and Vic appears to be making a decision. After deliberation, Vic stands and gets on the bed next to Kellin) _

KELLIN ( _ tentatively)  _ : Are you okay?

VIC: I'm fine... do you mind if I...?

_ Vic leans towards Kellin slowly, eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips. Kellin nods slightly and they kiss softly, Vic rolling so he is on top of Kellin. Vic realizes and rolls off, hiding his face in his hands. _

KELLIN: Vic? I... wow, I - 

VIC ( _ cutting him off)  _ : Please just... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.

KELLIN: What are you talking about? Vic, you're so - 

VIC ( _with tears in his eyes_ ) : Tell me anything but that I'm ordinary.

( _ Vic looks sadly at Kellin. Kellin frowns and then stands from the bed, walking towards the door. Kellin turns off the light and returns to the bed, kissing Vic again - this time more heatedly _ )

KELLIN: You are anything but ordinary. 

( _ Scene cuts to the boys taking off each other's shirts and then fades out as they continue to kiss _ ) 

END SCENE EIGHT

Kellin and Vic pulled away from each other after the cameras had stopped rolling, both of them turning a light shade of pink and awkwardly avoiding eye contact. 

"Well, that was... heh," Vic laughed nervously, pulling his shirt over his head and glancing over at Kellin. Kellin was doing the same and he laughed along, biting his lip to keep from blurting out how much he had liked filming the scene. 

"That was actually my first time kissing a guy," Kellin confessed, carefully avoiding looking over at Vic. He laid back on the bed, folding his hands behind his head and nonchalantly kicking his feet up.

"Oh? Can't say the same, to be honest," Vic replied, propping himself up on a pillow. Vic was crushed, although he hid his emotions; he had been hoping upon hope that Kellin liked boys, and here he so obviously didn't! Kellin eventually broke Vic out of his self-pity with a sigh. "You okay, Kells?" 

Kellin just nodded. He, too, was upset by the conversation. What chance did he, plain old Kellin, have with Vic? Vic, who had kissed plenty of other boys and was way out of Kellin's league. 

They were only interrupted from their struggles by Jaime, Tony, Alex, and Jack running onto the set with news about a party taking place down the street from the studio. 


	9. Scene Nine: Believe You Me

( _ Scene opens on Kellin and Vic in the school cafeteria, standing a few feet from a table where Jack, Alex, Jaime, and Tony are sitting. Vic and Kellin are arguing.) _

VIC: They don't like me! No one likes me! I’m just a fuck up, you saw at the party. No one actually likes me but you. I don't even want to... look, Kellin, I can just eat later! I don't want to screw up your friend group.

KELLIN: They don't dislike you! Those guys who beat you up aren’t my friends anymore, and most of them don’t even go here anyway. Come on, I promise it will be totally fine. Just... believe me okay? 

VIC ( _ reluctantly _ ) : I guess...

KELLIN: Thank you!

( _ Kellin kisses Vic on the cheek and then leads him over to the table _ )

VIC ( _ mumbling _ ) : Only because I like you.

KELLIN: Hey guys! Do you mind if Vic and I join you? 

ALL: Sure, yeah! No problem. (etc) 

_ (Kellin and Vic sit down, table conversation is pleasant and friendly _ .  _ Voice over for the rest of the movie) _

VIC: And that's the story of how I came to a new school and found friends and a place to belong. Aw. The end.

KELLIN: You didn't even let me talk!

VIC: Did you need to?

KELLIN: And they lived happily ever after.

KELLIN & VIC ( _ Together _ ) : The End

END SCENE NINE

"I can't believe it's over!" Kellin cried, hugging Vic tightly as they sat at the lunch table. Tony and Jaime high-fived, striking up a conversation about soccer while secretly keeping an eye on Vic and Kellin. Secretly, Tony was crossing his fingers and hoping that Kellin would lean over and - 

Kellin leaned over and kissed Vic full on the mouth. It lasted for a second, but then Kellin leaned back and covered his mouth, gasping and turning bright red. 

"I am so sorry, I... I can't believe I did that, I don't know what came over me!" Kellin rambled, hiding his eyes behind his hands and shaking his head. Vic was blushing as well, but he gently pulled Kellin's hands away from his face and then planted his lips firmly on Kellin's. 

Jack and Alex hooted, and Tony grinned, slapping Jaime on the arm.

"You owe me thirty bucks, pendejo!"


End file.
